


Cold Night

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-02
Updated: 2002-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Stranded for the night, Kaylee and Jayne try to keep warm. :)





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Cold Night

## Cold Night

### by Serenity

Title: Cold Night  
Author: Serenity  
Feedback email: Serenity2@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC-17   
Genre: het   
Pairings: Kaylee/Jayne  
Spoilers: Just a brief mention from Jaynestown. Archive Permission: Yes, anywhere. Just let me know, please. 

Author Notes: This is the first time that I have been brave enough to share one of my fics. Thanks to my wonderful betas, Janet and Lemon. Feedback: Of course. I want to hear it all, good and bad. Disclaimer: FOX, Mutant Enemy and Joss own premise and all characters. No copyright infringement is intended. 

"Ta ma de! Where the hell's Kaylee? I told her we needed to stay close together. I'll skin her alive if she's lollygaggin' at some fancy shop." Mal was worried. The visit to Stonehead had started out as a routine stop for supplies and had turned to trouble real quick. 

"She didn't know this was gonna happen--hell, I didn't see it comin' either." Jayne was herding the group towards a few shacks on the edge of town, looking for some kind of cover. 

The town locals were feuding with each other and the crew from Serenity had gotten caught in the middle of a surprise attack. 

"How's he doin', Doc?" Mal hovered over Book, watching the blood seep through the makeshift bandage Simon had pressed to Book's leg. 

"He's losing some blood. I need to get him back to the infirmary soon. His leg doesn't look as bad as your arm though. Let me see." 

Mal shrugged off Simon's attempt to examine the bullet wound he'd taken. It hurt but he didn't have time to stop right now. They needed to act fast. "Yeah, we all need to get back to Serenity. I just don't know how." 

"Sir, I think we can skirt around the heaviest of the fighting if we move to the left," Zoe reported. "My Wash probably had to lift off, but he'll look for us on that side of town. It's the best place for him to land." 

Mal looked back towards town, worried about Kaylee. "Jayne, you and Zoe take the others, move out, get to the ship. I'll go find Kaylee, bring her along. If you have to, take off. I'll signal you to come back when we're ready." 

"No, Mal. You go with them--let me find Kaylee." Jayne cut Mal off with a determined look when Mal started to protest. "You know I'm right. You're hurtin'. I'm the best man for the job--let me stay and look after Kaylee. You take care of the others." 

"If you let anything happen to her..." Mal threatened, grabbing the front of Jayne's shirt with his good hand. 

"I'm not lettin' anything happen to Kaylee. She's worth more than the rest of you combined; she's the one 'at keeps that boat runnin'. Now go." 

Mal and the crew moved off as Jayne turned back towards town muttering to himself. "Where the hell did that girl go?" 

+++++ 

Kaylee scrunched up in an even smaller ball as she tried to hide behind some crates in an alley. She hadn't meant to fall so far behind her friends--she was just looking at all the pretty things. She didn't have a lot of pretty things in her life, except Serenity of course. Serenity was beautiful. She loved her ship and knew her ship loved her back. It was a nice feeling. 

Now here she was stuck, a bunch of angry men from the town gathered right at the entrance to her alley. She had ducked down here when she had heard all the noise and couldn't find any of the crew. 

Mal would come for her. He wouldn't leave her here. 

As the men moved down the street, Kaylee crept out towards the entrance to her alley. Mal couldn't find her if she stayed hidden. As she was sneaking past a doorway, a hand shot out and clamped over her mouth. She squeaked in terror as an arm dragged her in and held her tight up against a huge muscled chest. 

"Shhh... shhh, little Kaylee. It's just me." 

Kaylee sagged in relief against her captor. "Jayne? Where is everyone?" 

"Come on, girl, let's get out of here." Jayne led her in and out of buildings and alleys until they were in a clump of trees outside of town. 

"Where's Mal and the others?" 

"They had to leave, Kaylee. It's just me." 

"Leave? They wouldn't just leave me here with you!" 

"Had to." Jayne's expression changed as her words sunk in. "Whadda you mean, 'with me?' Ain't I good enough?" 

Kaylee blushed. Well, yes, she thought, Jayne was plenty good enough. She just got nervous with Jayne. 

"I risked my neck for you, Kaylee." 

"Sorry, I just meant... um..." 

"Yeah, I know--I'm not as good as that pretty boy, Simon," he sneered. "Don't see him riskin' anything to look out for you. Don't worry, it won't be long. As soon as we get to that cleared area west of town, they'll come pick us up. Keep movin'." 

They found a secluded place to wait, and Jayne called the ship. 

"We're gonna have to wait until almost dark, Jayne." Mal's voice crackled over the comm. "There's fightin' goin' on right near where we want to land. If they knew we was neutral, they might let us be, but ain't no way to tell 'em. Can't chance it. Sit tight 'til then." 

"Come on, girl. Let's move up toward those rocks, find some sheltered place to wait." After a short climb up a rocky hill Jayne found a ledge that would give him a good view of the area. At the back of the ledge was an overhang with a hollowed out area under it. Kaylee was soon leaning back against the wall, almost out of sight. The ground was sandy and warm here. It felt good to rest for a bit. 

She watched Jayne as he stood on guard. She was always nervous around him. She knew he watched her and she didn't know what it meant. There were times when she saw some heat in his eyes, but she figured he was just teasing her like he did everyone else. 

Jayne came back, ducking under the overhang. "You okay, Kaylee?" 

"Yeah, just tired. Um... thanks for staying behind for me." Kaylee scuffed her feet in the dirt. 

"Yeah, well, you're important to the ship. You do good work, keepin' 'er runnin'." 

Kaylee beamed. "Really? You think I'm important?" 

Jayne looked surprised. "Well, yeah... you're real smart, Kaylee. Lots smarter than me." 

"I can't believe you're sayin' that. I thought you saw me as a nuisance on board." 

Jayne snorted. "Not hardly." 

"Is that why you always watch me? 'Cause I'm important to the ship?" 

Jayne's eyebrows shot up and he started to get nervous. "Watch you? I don't watch you... Why would I do that?" 

"Don't know." 

"Maybe. Maybe I just like watchin' you. You're real pretty, Kaylee." 

Kaylee was stunned. Speechless. 

Jayne gave her a nervous sideways glance. He began shuffling his feet. He tried pacing back and forth but realized he probably looked ridiculous. The ledge was only long enough for him to go a few steps in either direction. "I'll be back. Stay put," he said as he fled the ledge. 

+++ 

Kaylee was pacing herself by the time he returned. "Jayne, where have you been? It's near to dark. They'll be comin' for us." 

"Ain't comin' tonight. Have to wait until mornin'." Jayne dumped a bundle near her feet. "Mal called me on the communicator while I was scoutin' around. Still too dangerous to land. Thought I'd better find us somethin' to eat." 

"Whatcha got here?" Kaylee wondered out loud as she unwrapped the bundle. She found a few protein bars, a couple of bottles of the local brew and a large blue coat with a soft, warm lining. "This is a beautiful coat, Jayne. Did you steal this from somebody? The people that live here don't have much to spare." 

Jayne snorted his reply. "It's gonna get cold tonight, girl. Would you rather freeze to death?" 

Kaylee stilled at that. "Is it gonna be really cold?" 

Jayne wouldn't look at her. "Well, no--not that cold, but I didn't want you getting chilled. Couldn't find a blanket. Coat'll have to do. Can't start a fire--attract too much attention to us." 

"Okay... thank you. You're bein' real nice to me. I appreciate it." 

Jayne gave another snort, broke off a piece of protein bar and fled the ledge again. When he returned, Kaylee was snuggled in her pretty new coat, lying near the back wall. Jayne was dragging a couple of scrubby bushes behind him. He backed in near Kaylee, using the bushes to form a small windbreak and a little camouflage for them. 

He sat against the wall. 

"You can lie down here next to me." 

Jayne didn't move for a few minutes, then carefully moved to lie down, keeping a good space between them. 

"It's gonna be cold, Jayne. You can move closer. Keep us both warm." 

Jayne edged a bit closer and Kaylee reached out, pulling him in close. "Jayne, you're actin' like you ain't never been near a woman before." 

"I didn't wanna scare you, Kaylee. " 

"I seen you when we've been visitin' different towns. You're always lookin' to find some gal to keep company with. I know I ain't nothin' like them ladies you talk to, not as fancy or nothin', so I know I ain't your first choice." Kaylee inched closer. 

"Those ladies don't mean nothin' to me. They're just to have a good time with. Not a real nice girl, like you." 

Kaylee groaned. Not this again, just like Simon. Said he would never.... 

"And Mal will have my balls if I touch you." 

"Mal will what?! Wait a minute.... No, that's not true. Mal wouldn't think it was wrong if I wanted to be with somebody." 

"Mal wouldn't care if it was that pansy-ass Simon, but not me. I ain't good enough for you. Now turn your back to me and go to sleep. Nothin's happenin' tonight." 

Kaylee rolled over in a huff. They lay together in silence. 

"Jayne, it's getting chilly. Aren't you cold?" 

"I'm fine." 

"I feel guilty keepin' this coat all to myself." She sat up, took the coat off and covered both of them with it. 

"Honey, no. I got that coat for you." 

"Honey?" 

"Um... sorry. I got no right to call you that." 

"Jayne, you're gonna get too cold, and this way your body heat will keep me warmer. Don't argue." 

A few more minutes of silence passed. "Jayne, put your arm around me and get closer to my back. I'm cold." What was wrong with that man, afraid to touch her? She felt his long muscular body move up next to her back. She had always admired the way he looked, always wondered how those muscles felt. All that strength reminded her of her engine. Smooth and powerful. 

Kaylee pushed back against him and felt something hard pressing against her backside. She couldn't help but smile. So he did want her. She couldn't help but purr a little. "Jayne." 

"I'm sorry, Kaylee. Sorry." He scooted back. 

Kaylee gave an exasperated sigh. This was getting ridiculous. They'd been working together for months. He must not be interested if he hadn't let her know by now. 

If she let something happen tonight, tomorrow he would mutter something like thanks for the good time or maybe he wouldn't even be able to look her in the eye. And the next time they stopped on a planet, he would be back with his other women. But she wanted him and tonight was her chance. She rolled over, shoved Jayne onto his back and climbed up over him, lying prone on top of that big, gorgeous body. 

"You don't have to be sorry for nothin'. It's a natural thing, wantin' a woman. Why are men so weird about sex?" 

Jayne's breathing became harsher. He groaned as Kaylee squirmed around on top of him. "Girl, you know what you're doin'?" 

"Yeah, I know what I'm doin'. I know what I want--how about you?" 

Jayne's hands touched Kaylee's shoulders and slid down her back until they rested on her buttocks. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her up against his groin. 

She leaned down and touched her lips to his, feeling his soft breath. Jayne's lips moved hotly under hers. His tongue began teasing her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth to him. When she parted her lips with a slight moan, he swept his tongue inside, tasting her sweetness. 

One hand moved up and cradled her head, holding it firmly as if he was afraid she would pull away. The other hand continued to clutch at her ass, pulling her against him in a soft rhythm. 

They broke the kiss, both gasping for breath. Jayne moved his lips down her throat planting hot, wet kisses against her skin. 

Kaylee sat up. She couldn't believe how hot he was making her feel. She ran her hands against his chest, skimming over the nipples she felt beneath his shirt. She began thrusting her hips, moving her hot center against his cock. She swore she could feel it throbbing against her all the way through her pants and his. Their eyes met and Jayne closed his with a groan. "Kaylee, don't play with me like this." 

"Not playin'." 

Kaylee leaned in closer to him. His hands began stroking her sides, sliding along the edges of her breasts, then moving in to cup them in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the buds of her nipples. 

"You want me, Honey?" He tried not to sound like he was begging. "Tell me. Tell me you want me." 

"Want you, Jayne... want you." 

Jayne wasn't a man to think too much. There was just a wisp of thought, wondering if he was doing the right thing, but he quickly brushed it aside. He never thought his Kaylee would look to him--never thought he was good enough for a sweet thing like her. But she wanted him and God knows he wanted her. She'd probably regret it tomorrow, wouldn't want anyone to know. Wouldn't talk to him when they were back on the ship. But he had tonight and he wasn't going to let it get away. Tonight she was his. 

Jayne pulled her down to him. His lips claimed hers quickly, hungrily. He kissed her deeply letting his tongue explore the softness of her mouth. His hands caressed her back, her hips, her arms. She felt just as warm and soft as he dreamed she would. 

Murmuring soft words, he coaxed her to sit up again and he gently slid her shirt off. It was dark now. He couldn't see her anymore, but he had memorized how she looked. He watched her everyday. Some days she didn't wear a bra, he could tell by the way her breasts jiggled under her little tight shirts. He had adjusted the temperature controls one day, making it colder in the ship, just to see her nipples harden. He never thought she'd let him touch her. 

She wasn't wearing a bra tonight. 

Jayne rolled them to the side. He kissed her again, then moved down, licking a path to her breasts. His tongue circled and teased, lapped at her nipples. He took them in his mouth, sucking and rolling them with his tongue. 

Kaylee was surprised at the tenderness. She expected him to be quick, hard, taking what he wanted. Just sex. She had expected just sex, and here he was worshipping her body like he really cared about her. If only that were true. 

Kaylee felt a hot flush move through her body as Jayne's kisses became hotter, more demanding. She understood want and need, but this was more. She felt a deep longing to make him part of her. 

Kaylee's hands moved to the fastenings on her pants. Jayne's breaths became harsh as he realized what she was doing. He helped her slide them off, pulling her panties with them. 

Jayne touched her gently, running his hand up the inside of her thigh, coaxing her legs apart. Come on, sweetheart, open for me, Jayne thought. He wanted to please her, wanted her to need him. The tips of his fingers ran through the soft curls between her legs and dipped lower to find her hot and wet. Oh, sweet Jesus! She was wet for him. 

The skin on his hands was a little rough and it sent delightful shivers through her as he began to circle her clit. Kaylee cried out passionately as his fingers slipped inside. She clutched at him as her body reacted to the intense pleasure she was feeling. She moaned over and over, thrusting her hips up to meet his fingers, calling his name. 

"Please, Jayne... there, oh, yes." Kaylee panted as her body undulated in time with his hand. She had pushed up his shirt and now moved to pull open his pants. She found him hard and pulsing. She grasped his cock and began moving her hand in the same rhythm as his fingers. 

With a possessive growl, he rolled and pulled her under him. Nudging her thighs apart with his knee, he moved over her. Kaylee could feel him start to move in a gentle rhythm, his shaft testing her... sliding inside her, parting her with slow, gentle, teasing thrusts. 

Kaylee arched her back and began pushing her hips against him. What an incredible feeling! He was being so tender with her yet she felt so possessed by him, surrounded by him. The chanting in her head matched the rhythm of his thrusts. More. Now. Please. God. Jayne. She felt the heat building as his strokes pushed deeper, deeper. 

Jayne was trembling above her, holding on with tight control. His head swarmed with visions of letting go, pounding frantically into her heat. Can't hurt her. This was his sweet Kaylee, can't hurt her--can't hurt her. Oh, God, she was hot, tight... She was his Kaylee. His. Oh, God. Yes. His. 

The pace was building an incredible fire in Kaylee. The anticipation was making her desperate to come. She needed him, craved him. She wanted him to let go, to show her his desire, his need for her. She began to moan loudly. "Please, Jayne, more." She coaxed him with her body, urging him to go faster, raking his back with her nails, pulling him against her. 

The sound of her moans went straight to his groin. He lost control. The passion he had held back earlier took over. She wanted it, wanted him. He began to thrust harder deeper, pulling almost all of the way out before thrusting deep, over and over. 

Oh, God, yes. He was finally letting go. Kaylee felt the fire move through her as she was swept away with powerful contractions. "Jayne!" she wailed as she threw back her head, arching her back, spreading her legs to open herself as far as she could. 

Jayne answered her by sliding one hand under her hips, lifting her up off the ground and fucking her with animal fierceness. "Kaylee." He almost sobbed her name as he pumped into her, his hot seed spurting into her as his own pleasure swept through him. 

They lay together, panting, shaking, sighing. Jayne pulled her close, keeping her tight in his arms as they calmed. 

Both were overwhelmed by the feelings they had, too confused to find any words for each other. They drifted off to sleep. 

+++ 

Jayne didn't sleep for very long; he needed to keep alert just in case anything dangerous was about. It wasn't a hardship waiting through the long night, not when Kaylee lay next to him. He could feel her warmth, smell her sweet hair. 

He wanted to see her, needed to see her, waited with a smile as the morning sun crept into their shelter. He knew he didn't deserve her. Couldn't keep her. He proved that last night when he'd lost control and fucked her hard. Christ, she probably hated him for it. He hoped that she would keep sleeping so he could have her just a few more minutes. He didn't want to give her up yet. 

Mal's voice crackled through the comm. Time was up. Kaylee stirred, listening to Mal's voice telling them to hurry to the meeting point. 

No time for words between them. Just as well. 

+++ 

"Glad to see you safe and sound. I was worried about you." Mal hugged Kaylee as they entered Serenity. "Everything all right?" he asked Kaylee, though he was looking pointedly at Jayne. 

Jayne stood right behind Kaylee. His hand moved up between them out of sight from the others. He touched just the tips of her long hair. Touched gently so she wouldn't feel. Said his silent good-bye to his girl. 

"Everything's fine, Captain," they replied in unison. Kaylee walked away, heading towards her own room where she could hide for a bit. He hadn't said a word to her. Being with her must not have meant anything to him at all. She'd better get herself used to the idea of living so close to Jayne without having him. It would be hard, but sometimes life was like that on Serenity. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Serenity


End file.
